


Date Night Gone Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean has been in love with Castiel for years. What he doesn't know is that Castiel had been in love with him for years too. When Castiel goes on a date with Balthazar, Dean subtly leaves his scent on Castiel. Will the two finally have the courage to admit how they feel?
Relationships: Castiel/Balthazar Minor, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean/others mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 180
Collections: ABO Bingo Sabriel/Destiel Style





	Date Night Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> This bingo square is for Unintentional Scent Marking. Beta'd by 1talian1ce. I hope that y'all like it c:

Castiel had mentioned having a date tonight, with Balthazar. Dean forced a smile and had told Cas that he hoped it went well, even if he hoped that it didn’t. Though, in the end, he’d rather Cas be happy. It’s not like Dean was the best alpha. What kind of alpha accidently scent-marks someone before their date with another alpha? Well, maybe it hadn’t been an _entire_ accident. His alpha slipped from his control.

Castiel had moved to go, and before he left, Dean had moved to straighten his tie for him. It wasn’t necessarily his fault if his fingers had trailed along his mating gland on accident, subtly marking his scent there.

Now, Dean sat down in their apartment, anxiously waiting for Castiel to return home. He hoped Cas wasn’t pissed at him for subtly scent-claiming him, despite him not being his omega at all. Over the past five years of living together, it was clear that Cas held no feelings for him.

In the beginning of living with Cas, he had quite a few flings. It stopped, though, when he realized just how strong he felt towards his roommate. His roommate, who had never once seemed bothered by the one-night flings Dean had. There were a few times when Dean had purposely brought someone home after he had feelings for Cas, trying to see if there was any hint of jealously, but… Cas never seemed bothered. He just seemed indifferent; he hadn’t even bothered to glance up at Dean. (What Dean didn’t notice is that Castiel buried himself further in his book and waited until Dean was distracted to put ear plugs in.)

Dean had then determined that Castiel just saw him as a roommate, his best friend, and nothing more. It’s not like Dean was going to ask point-blank if Cas did like him or not. Every time he thought about telling Cas how he felt, it made his stomach flutter with butterflies and left him feeling uneasy and anxious. That’s why he decided it was best to just ignore his feelings.

However, for the first time since Cas had lived with him, he had gone out on a date. Not with just anyone, but that prick, Balthazar. A growl rumbles at the mere thought of Balthazar putting a hand on _his_ omega. He would just have to make Castiel see that he deserved better than Balthazar. He deserved an alpha that would love Castiel for who he was, and not what he was; Balthazar was known for sleeping around with omegas. He hated the idea of Balthazar using Cas, and didn’t what Cas to end up upset. It wouldn’t be fair to him; if only Dean had the guts to tell him how he felt.

It was a torturous few hours waiting for Castiel. The entire time, he would randomly start growling. All he could think about was the fact that Cas – the person Dean had been in love with for ages – was currently on a date with _Balthazar_. He doesn’t even notice when the door opens, growling at the mere thought again.

When Castiel entered the room, he took a pause and sniffed the air, looking confused. The entire apartment smelled of jealously, anger, and even grief. “Dean?” He asked cautiously, hearing the growling.

Dean seems to snap out of it at that and looks over to Cas, forcing a smile. “Hey, how was the date?”

“It didn’t go very well. Apparently, someone scent-claimed me and he might have mentioned that he liked ‘omegas that liked to hook up with multiple alphas.’” Castiel even used finger quotes.

Dean’s unable to suppress another growl at the idea of someone telling Cas that.

Castiel rolls his eyes at Dean’s behavior. “No need to get so protective, Dean; I punched him in the face, finished my food and then left him the bill. He was speechless the rest of dinner.”

“You punched him?” Dean asks, “He didn’t hurt you back, did he?” He moves to stand up and check Castiel over to make sure he was okay.

“Dean, I’m fine.” Castiel assured him, but didn’t seem to be protesting too much.

After Dean checks him over, he finds himself pressing his nose into Cas’s neck and breathing in deeply before nuzzling into it, scent-claiming him again. Dean jerks back when he realized exactly what he had been doing to Cas. _Shit_.

Castiel, however, looks amused. “You weren’t jealous, were you?” There was a hint of teasing in his voice, but Dean didn’t notice it. Instead, Dean felt guilty.

“No, sorry the date didn’t go well. I’m gonna head to bed, I’ve got to go over to Sammy’s tomorrow and take a look at his car.” Before Castiel even had a chance to respond, Dean went to his room and closed the door.

Castiel frowns as he watched the alpha flee the scene. Dean certainly had seemed jealous, but he never gave Castiel any intentions that he had been interested in him. Dean had a lot of different ‘partners’ when Castiel had moved in. He didn’t mind it at first, but he slowly found himself falling in love with Dean’s kind personality. Dean went out of his way to help his friends.

Once, when Castiel was trying to return from visiting his brother, Gabriel, his car broke down about two hours from their apartment. Castiel had been scared because his heat was due to hit soon, and he didn’t want to be stuck somewhere where he didn’t feel safe. He called Dean, practically on the verge of crying, and Dean left work to go to him. The car was easily fixed and before Castiel knew it, he was back on the road. Dean had insisted on driving behind him so he could keep an eye on the car. If they had to ditch it and come back for it, Dean said he would let him ride in the impala and go pick up the car the next day.

There were other small acts of kindness. Dean didn’t really like documentaries; he would rather watch a western movie or something, but when Castiel came home from work, his favorite documentary channel would be on. When Castiel had a long day and had to stay in the office a few hours later than normal, there would be food in a container for him labeled ‘Cas.’ The note always had a bee on it and made Castiel smile.

For Castiel’s birthday, Dean had arranged a paid vacation to The Honeybee Discovery Center in California. The alpha hadn’t been able to go for work reasons at his mechanic shop, but Castiel enjoyed the trip regardless.

Among other things that made him fall in love with Dean was how he treated him like he would to any other person. He didn’t treat Castiel as an omega, but instead as an equal. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. He thought Dean had been feeling it, too, but then Dean brought home an omega. Castiel had been reading a book when he listened to them flirting outside their apartment door. It sounded like someone was pushed against the door and there were soft sounds of kissing and soft little sounds of pleasure.

Castiel had been completely horrified and focusing on rereading the same sentence over and over was what he had to do to prevent himself from crying. The door had opened and the two acted like Castiel wasn’t even there. He was pretty sure the woman had lost her shirt _and_ bra before they entered Dean’s room, but he didn’t lift his gaze from his book. Instead, he pulled out his phone and headphones and blasted music in his ears to distract himself from the pain.

When he was sure that Dean was asleep – after the woman had snuck out that night - he went back to his room and curled into a ball, crying into his pillow. He had been so stupid, thinking that it was possible for someone like Dean to have feelings for him. It was clear Dean just saw him as a friend. Every time Dean brought someone home, it broke his heart a little bit more. He debated about moving out once; Gabriel would be happy for the company, but Castiel did not want to wake up with pink hair again. (That was a long story.) So, he decided it was best to just deal with it.

Soon, years had flown by with Dean still occasionally bringing an omega home, which every time hurt more than the last. Castiel decided he finally had gone through enough heartache and decided that it was time to try dating someone else. What he didn’t expect, however, was for Dean to casually leave his scent on his glands while straightening his tie for him. He also did not expect the apartment to smell like a very distressed alpha. Even more so, Dean had nosed at his neck and then retreated like it was the worst thing in the world. He felt like crying again; Dean obviously had been upset about something else. Castiel went to his room and closed his door, hoping that maybe tomorrow would be better.

Tomorrow did _not_ go better. When Castiel had come home from work, he heard grunting and moans coming from Dean’s room, causing him to start bristling with anger. Dean wasn’t okay with Castiel going on a date, but Dean was allowed to bring home whoever he wanted. A growl leaves his throat. He might not be an alpha, and omegas were supposed to be submissive, but Castiel was done. He headed straight towards Dean’s door and yanked the door open, only to hear Dean moan out Cas’ name.

Castiel’s eyes widen, the words that he had been wanting to stay stuck in his throat. Dean hadn’t been with anyone but himself, and Castiel had just stormed in there and watched as Dean climaxed, crying out _his_ name, and he couldn’t look away.

Castiel stands and watches, words still struck at his throat. He notices Dean’s eyes on him, wide and definitely scared. Huh, Castiel didn’t know what to really say in a situation like this. He decided he should just say what got him worked up in the first place. “I’m tired of you sleeping around with random omegas, Dean.”

“Well,” Dean says, after a moment of consideration. “I’m tired on you going on dates with shitty alphas.”

“It was one alpha, Dean.” Castiel says blankly, trying to understand exactly what was going on here. “And you’ve never hinted that you wanted to date me yourself.”

“Never hinted?” Dean asks staring at Cas. “Would it have mattered? You clearly have a thing for guys with an accent.”

“And I thought you had a thing for girls with black hair and blue eyes.” Castiel growls back in response, but pauses, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He hisses. “I’ve been wanting you for years, Dean. Years. And every time you brought someone home, it felt like I was being stabbed with a knife.”

Dean winces, because he really should have done something differently. Something that didn’t hurt his omega in response. “I didn’t think it upset you, because I didn’t think you were into me. Cas, if you’ll let me, can I make it up to you with a dinner date tomorrow?”

Castiel watches him for a few moments, and after a few moments he nods. “I would very much like that.” He crosses the room and gently kisses the alpha, humming at the taste of honey and cherries on his tongue. Though he breaks the kiss after a few moments with a sheepish grin. “I just realized you were still naked.”

Dean laughs at that; he had never been more relieved to have someone walk in on him doing dirty business before. Now, though, he knew everything was going to be okay, because Cas and Dean had each other now, and neither of them were going to let go.


End file.
